The Silver Valkyrie
by skyeSilverwings
Summary: [Romancing SaGa] The first of the three legends: the Silver Valkyrie. 10 years before Romancing SaGa events. Some pairings could pop up MUCH later...
1. The Determined Challenger

**Based on Romancing SaGa for PS2**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all characters except Spica.**

The Silver Valkyrie

Neidhart just managed to duck under his opponent's wide swing. At the rate he was going at, he wouldn't make it past the first round of battle. When his challenger started the duel suddenly, he knew he or she was extremely skilled in the arts of battle. After all, only a true warrior worth his salt would duel the Prince of Rosalia.

Distracted by his train of thought, his opponent was able to kick his leg off balance, making him fall on one knee. Snapped back to reality, Neidhart managed to prevent his opponent from impaling him by quickly blocking the blow with his lance.

Surprised that he parried the blow with such force, his opponent stumbled, but managed to gain the advantage by landing their spear extremely close to Neidhart's throat. But at the same time, Neidhart also had his lance ready to pierce his opponent's vulnerable neck as well.

"Give up yet?" he asked, almost tauntingly. The challenger brought down the spear and removed their helmet. As the piece of armor was removed, Neidhart's opponent was revealed to be a lithe female lancer.

Her long, black hair was tied back into a ponytail that beautifully framed her pale, slightly round face. Her garnet colored eye only reflected a small spark of frustration from neither winning nor losing the match.

"Of course I'm not giving up yet. I don't plan on fighting you only once you know." The girl smiled as she helped Neidhart back on his feet. "But, it was a good match, as your abilities are quite impressive. It will be an honor to fight again." She retrieved her helmet and eased it back onto her head, concealing her upper face. "Pardon me, I have to be somewhere."

As she began to follow the path back to the city, Neidhart stopped her one final time. "Wouldn't it be easier to meet if I at least knew your name?" The girl paused and voiced her reply.

"…My name is Spica." she replied as she continued down the lake path to Crystal City. It was only a short time before she was completely out of view.


	2. Return to the City

Skye: Alrighty! Which sucker wants to do disclaimers?

Spica/Neidhart: ... (sweatdrop)

Skye: YOU GUYS SUCK! toss out window Anyway, Square Enix owns **all** things in this fic, except for Spica.

The Silver Valkyrie Chapter Two: Return to the City

After only a short time, Spica finally returned to the kingdom of Crystal City, her home. Venturing past the noisy tavern, she continued on until she reached a small, cozy apartment that only housed Spica herself. Long duels like those wore her out and made her sleepy afterwards. Once inside her bedroom, she tossed her silver lance to the corner, and placed her black and silver helmet on the small wooden dresser. Spica removed her hair tie, letting her jet-black hair fall to her waist.

Looking into the small mirror on the wall, Spica gazed into her reflection thoughtfully. She remembered her opponent, the man she had fought to see if he was a worthy adversary. Then, hitting her like a bag of rocks, Spica realized she had not asked his name. To her, for now, he was just a skilled lancer in black armor with no name. It also occurred to her that she didn't even know what he looked like at all. Spica silently hoped to herself that he was at least somewhat attractive.

Neidhart was relieved upon reaching Crystal Palace before the sun had set into the horizon. The roads outside the city were mysterious and dangerous at night. Usually, when he came back from other places, a servant would announce his return to the palace. But it was late, and few of the servants and guards acknowledged his presence. Neidhart did not mind, all he really wanted to do was remove his armor and fall asleep. Once inside his own quarters, he removed his black armor and helmet and set it aside. After changing into his nightclothes, a black nightshirt and matching pants, he glanced over at the open window in his room. The breeze flowing inside felt wonderful in the stuffy room that obviously needed some airing out.

Lost in his own thoughts again, he recalled the duel with Spica, the female lancer. Then it occurred to him that he actually did not tell her his own name. For all he knew, she probably didn't even know she had challenged the prince of Rosalia himself! Neidhart hoped that he would meet her again so they could both properly introduce one another.

Putting all thoughts aside, Neidhart let sleep overcome him, sinking into sleepy darkness.

On the other side of the city, Spica had also slipped into the comforting sheets of her bed and fell asleep as well.


End file.
